fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yukio Heartman
'Yukio Heartman (ゆきお ひあとまん, Yukio Hiatoman) '''is a mage of the Centaur Hoof guild. She is proffecient in the use of Familiar Spirit Magic, and her familiar is Parvati, a support type familiar who protects her and has offensive functions. She is the main female protagnist in Fairy Tail: Another Story. Appearence Yukio is a well-defined, well-endowed woman with tied back red hair and brown eyes. She is usually seen wearing a simple white T-shirt that exposes her belly button, with a black combat jacket around her. She also wears a pair of incredibly short shorts, with two hanging belts hanging down loosely by the sides. Her legs are bare save for a short pair of socks and tennis shoes. She has poked, almost elfen ears, along with a tatoo that marks her as a former member of the archeologists' guild Ancient Treasures . Personality Yukio is a kind person. She doesn't like to see others in pain, though she's a bit of a nerd, and often gets lost examining ancient structures. She frequents the Ruins Zone most of the time when she is not on the job, and has a deep fascination for ancient history. She chose Centaur Hoof due to its status as the longest running guild in Citadelia, as well as its closeness to the Ruins Zone compared to other Citadelia guilds. Yukio is also known for being somewhat absent-minded, easily forgetting things and often not noticing other men in the guild's perversion or feelings for her. History Magic and Abilities Magic 'Familiar Spirit Magic- 'a branch of magic that allows her to call forth a familiar from the Familiar Spirit World. Once in the real world, it can defend her, attack for her, or heal her. However, when it has taken a significant amount of damage, it must disperse to heal in the Familiar Spirit World. Familiars can also temporarily fuse with their masters, though this can cause damage to the user's body. *'Parvati (ぱあばち, Pa-bati)- 'Yukio's spirit, Parvati appears as a pumpkin-style puppet, with a Jack-O-Lantern for a face, wooden arms leading into gloves, and a simple black cloak. Parvati has a fierce and protective personality, though he/she/it is a bit of a pervert and often wanders away in the midst of battle. Parvati wields two swords. **'Suijin- 'The sword that Parvati wields in his left hand is Suijin. It is a elemental sword that can surround its blade with water, making it effective against flamed based opponents, as well as wind-based in certain cases. The sword is especially weak against ice-based opponents, however. **'Enshin- '''The second sword that Parvati wields in his right hand, Enshin appears first as a simple katana, but like its brother, Suijin, Enshin is an elemental sword. Its blade can be surrounded by fire, making it a high-profile destructive weapon, effective against most opponents save for water and wind-based. Abilities '''Enhanced Intelligence- '''Yukio is easily one of the smartest people in Centaur Hoof, being able to decypher the ancient texts in the Ruins Zone during the Ruins Arc, and being able to discover Montezulma's weakness from the same text. Equipment Relationships Trivia Quotes Major Battles Navigation Category:Mage Category:Centaur Hoof Category:Vitus07 Category:Female Category:Holder-Mage